Jizō
The Jizō was the first of the Elder Bairns fought by Saya Kisaragi. Abilities The Old One appears first as a floating red-bib bed Jizo statue. It is capable to ram at the adversary at high speed, and grow a pair of human like arms culminating in mantis like claws. Thanks to this limbs the creature can do high jumps and leaps big distances by charging on its wrists, which can also be used to walk. The claws also make it able to grab, strangle, impale its enemy. Its skin his hard as stone, though the junctions of the articulations are the weak spots of his armor. Once it's wounded, the Statue loses a large amount of blood, though it can survive even when badly injured. Plot Episode 1 As Saya arrives near a lake, she sees the Old One floating above the water. After staring for minutes the statue charges at the girl. The creature rams several times, before getting smashed by Saya's sword. However the Jizō rapidly recovers up and sprouts two mantis like claws. The new arms make it able to block Saya's hits and drag her underwater, where it tries to stab her from above. The girl dodges several time the Old One attacks, but one reaches her. As the creature stretches its neck to verify the death of the girl, she stabs it in the uncovered spot that the stretch has shown. Losing blood and squirming in pain, the statue throws the sword away. Saya tries to get her weapon back, but the Jizō stops her with a massive jump and landing in front of her. The girl gets hit twice and eventually thrown away. The monster jumps again to impale Saya, who runs away and dodges the fatal blow. The Old One hits her again with his claws and strangles her. She gets shaken a few times and uselessly kicks the statue's head, who squashes her on the ground. Saya freed from the creature's grasp and runs to retrieve her sword. Once again the Jizō does a high jump and tries to stop her. As the enemy lands toward her, Saya swims under it and retrieves her sword. The Old One rams at her, only to get both of his claws cut. Saya's eyes become red and she finishes the creature off by piercing through its neck. As she sheathe her sword a large amount of blood comes out from the hole in the Jizō's neck who then falls and dyes the water in red. Trivia * It resembles a statue of Jizō Bosatsu . Gallery -Doki- Blood-C - 01 (640x360 h264 AAC LQ) -349CD1A6-.mkv snapshot 16.24 -2011.07.02 14.25.36-.jpg|The Jizō stares at Saya Stare.PNG|Saya and the creature stare at each other Stare2.PNG Stare3.PNG Stare13.PNG Snapshot20110719105121.jpg|The Old One dodges Saya's blow Stare4.PNG|The creature rams toward Saya Stare5.PNG|The Old One gets squashed by Saya Elder Bairn3.png|The Jizō grows limbs BloodC033.jpg|Saya confronts with the statue Snapshot20110719105254.jpg|Saya fakes her own death Stare8.PNG|The Jizō stretches its neck Snapshot20110719105346.jpg|Saya hits the enemy's weak spot Stare6.PNG|The creature about to jump Stare9.PNG|The Old One chases Saya by walking on its "wrists" Stare14.PNG|Saya evades the creature's attack Stare10.PNG|The statue strangles Saya Stare11.PNG|The Old One ready to jump Snapshot20110719105705.jpg|Saya swims down the Jizō -Doki- Blood-C - 01 (640x360 h264 AAC LQ) -349CD1A6-.mkv snapshot 20.00 -2011.07.02 14.26.03-.jpg|Saya thrusts her sword in the creature's neck Blood0103.png|Liters of blood squirt out the fatal wound Snapshot20110719105755.jpg|The Old One on the verge of death Stare12.PNG|The Jizō dies in a pool of water and blood Category:Old Ones Category:Deceased